Rob Dier
"Did I miss anything?" - ''Rob's last words before death. '''Rob Dier '''was a counselor at Crystal Lake. Personality In his brief appearance, Rob is shown to be kind and easy going. He is also shown to be easily flustered and embarrassed, such as when Tiffany begins grinding on him. Despite his kind demeanor, he is secretly haunted by the death of his sister. Appearance Rob is a tall, white-skinned man who wears a dark flannel shirt; jeans; and boots, suggesting an affinity for the outdoors. Pre-Crystal Lake Prior to Crystal Lake, Rob had a sister called Sandra who, along with her boyfriend Jeff, were killed by Jason Voorhees. Rob revealed that he saw their bodies, traumatizing him. At one point a number of years later, Rob met and became friends with Adam Palomino and Kenny Riedell during training. Rob was eventually the ninth to be hired. Crystal Lake Rob makes his first appearance alongside Adam, greeting Kenny. Later, when Tiffany arrives, she proceeds to grind against Rob, much to his embarrassment and Kenny's and Adam's amusement. Rob accompanies A.J. Mason and Kenny to get beer and dinner, and before leaving, A.J. accuses Rob of being sexist, causing Rob to panic. Regardless, he goes along. The trip quickly turns sour when A.J. mentions Jason Voorhees, who killed his sister years ago. Later, after Rob is sent to get the beer, Kenny finds Rob sitting in Adam's car and comforts him when Rob revealed he went to retrieve a picture of his sister. Kenny leaves Rob alone and heads back to camp, and after an argument, Rob appears and is abruptly stabbed through the back with a pitchfork, courtesy of Jason Voorhees, where he is killed either by the wound or blood loss. Aftermath It is unknown what happened to Rob's body, but it is assumed that he was buried or cremated. In Kenny's letter, Kenny says that despite the fact that Rob wanted to kill Jason, he wishes Rob was happy that Rob was avenged. He, along with the deceased counselors, later help Kenny find the will to fight and amputate his arm, In the afterlife, it is revealed that he and Tiffany began a relationship. He later appears at Kenny's and Jenny's wedding, clapping for the two. Death Killed by * Jason Voorhees * Blood Loss ''(Possibly) * Kenny Riedell (Indirectly Caused) After Kenny returned from talking with Rob and allowing him to take some time, Jason impales Rob through the back with a pitchfork. If he didn't die instantly from the pitchfork, it was possibly blood loss. Relationships Kenny Riedell Kenny and Rob have a good relationship, and is among Kenny's closest and most trusted allies. When A.J. mentions Jason and Rob is upset, Kenny requests that A.J. refrain from talking about Jason in order to prevent Rob from getting angry. Later, he comforts him in Adam's car, where they talk about Rob's desire to avenge his sister. However, Rob doesn't have a chance as he is killed suddenly by Jason. Kenny is shown to be shocked and traumatized by his death, and hopes that Rob is happy he avenged him. Adam Palomino Adam and Rob were shown to be good friends as Adam was the one who picked him up when Rob apparently didn't have a car. He also was seen joking with him on occasion, and Rob also asked Kenny if Adam was going to mind if Rob took one of his cigarettes, showing respect for Adam's belongings. When Rob is killed and Kenny reveals it to Adam, Adam is greatly saddened by his death. Tiffany Cox While they didn't interact much, it is possible that Tiffany had a crush on Rob, due to her making sexual advances on him. It is possible due to Rob's reaction that he reciprocates these feelings, but is never able to act on them due to his death. When Rob is killed, Tiffany is horrified and greatly saddened to the extent she refused to leave the cabin. In the afterlife, Rob and Tiffany are revealed to have started a romantic relationship. Deborah Kim While not interacting much, it can be possible that they had a good relationship. When Rob is killed by Jason, Deborah is deeply traumatized. A.J. Mason While interacting only briefly, it is possible they had a somewhat decent relationship. When Rob is accused of being sexist by A.J., he panics and admits he didn't mean his request to drive A.J.'s own car was him being sexist. Despite this, after hearing about the death of Rob's sister, A.J. is remorseful towards him. It is unknown how she felt about Rob's death. Chad Kensington While not interacting much, it is possible that Chad was indifferent towards Rob. Regardless, Chad was mortified when Rob is killed in front of him. Quotes * "N-n-o-I-I-I-didn't-mean it-like that!" * "I won't make the mistake she did…" * "She went there with her boyfriend Jeff...by the way, Jeff was alright, in case you're wondering." * "They went off to have intercourse...and while they were doing it, Jason came in and…they found her and Jeff impaled on the bed...and I saw it…" * "I got this picture so I don't make the same mistake she did…" * "Well, I know she died near here...and if Jason comes back, I want to remind myself who I'm fighting for…if I die...I'll know who I'll be meeting up there…" Trivia * Rob is the first movie character to appear besides Jason, with the other being Tommy Jarvis. ** Of them, Rob is the only one deceased. * There was a scrapped part where Rob was to actually appear again in the story, albeit mortally wounded and was found by Kenny. Kenny and Rob would have a small conversation about Rob's sister and Rob would eventually be killed when he tried to hold off Jason, but his spine is broken. * Rob is the only character to not take part in any counselor deaths. * It is hinted that Rob believes in an afterlife. Category:Characters Category:Friday the 13th: Jason's Rampage Category:Deceased Category:Male